


The Sun, Moon and Stars Surrounding

by Irish_Cupcake



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, I had fun writing this, M/M, Makoto and Haru have a little girl named Momoko, Other, and Gou was the surrogate mom, its fun to write cute things, mama Haru, oh and Haru sings, papa Makoto, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irish_Cupcake/pseuds/Irish_Cupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tachibananase Momoko came into the world five years ago, and Haru's been happy ever since.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun, Moon and Stars Surrounding

     They had all seen it when searching the house for Haruka and Momoko, the duo were two peas in a pod, a duck and her duckling. Momoko had made Haru cry upon arrival, which was shocking yes, but they were joyful tears. A small baby at 3 or 4 kilograms. So it was only sensible that they were together, and the only other room to look in was in the little five year old girls room. That's when Nagisa, Rei, Rin and the ever so faithful papa Makoto peeked through the cracked door to see Haruka and Momoko seated comfortably on reasonably large stack of pillows and blankets. Haruka braiding his daughter's insanely long and wavey rosey brown hair.

    A tune hums through the air in a smooth voice before lyrics to an old nursery rhyme float about," You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when the skies are gray, you'll never know how much I love you. So please don't take my sunshine away." Haruka leans down and kisses the little girls apple-hue cheeks as she giggles.

   "Mama, am I your sunshine?"

  "Yes, and your papa is my moon, and I'm the happy stars around."

**Author's Note:**

> I love this one, it was so insanely cute and lovable in my head and I just..... I really like it.


End file.
